


A Night Under the Stars

by juminswhore



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23792077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juminswhore/pseuds/juminswhore
Summary: Post Normal-End! Jumin and MC spend a night beneath the stars together wrapped in each other's arms.
Relationships: Jumin x MC, jumin/mc - Relationship, jumin/reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 74





	A Night Under the Stars

Quitting your job was no easy task. Especially if you were the head director of a large company, and not to mention the intentional next CEO in line. The amount of shock, frustration, and ill words Jumin received after he announced his resignation was nothing short of expected. He knew what would come from his father, assistant, and many others. He assured them he was not acting on a whim and knew exactly what he was doing, though many still doubted him. That is, of course, besides his girlfriend. 

Jumin found himself confiding in her, asking her to be his support during this time. It was like a breath of fresh air to have someone who trusted you without an ounce of doubt.

Tonight, with the moon casting a romantic glow across the city, Jumin found himself in the arms of the woman who gave him courage. The two of them sat outside in his garden on a comfortable couch, two glasses of champagne and a platter of delicately cut fresh fruit in front of them. They laid deep into the cushions, their bodies entwined together with a thin blanket draped over their lower halves lazily.

Jumin leaned over her, his one arm pillowed behind her head, the other adjusting the blanket to cover her. He brought his fingers up and over to graze the tip of her nose. She scrunched it up, her lips forming into a delicate smile. He couldn’t help but drag his fingers across her face, his lips curving up softly. His fingers ran down the shape of her face until they slipped behind her ear, capturing the curve of her neck. His thumb pushed her face up, giving him the perfect angle to kiss her.

This sweet girl. She surely was something else. He had so much to think about, so much to plan, yet here he was laying beneath the open night sky kissing her. He felt, for once, as if he hadn’t a care in the world. So much weight had been lifted off his body. He had never realized just how stressful and intense his life was until he let it all go. Now, he’d have to discover the next door to open. Just what adventures would she take him on now? 

He knew, without a doubt, that this was a forever tie between them, a bond he could not replicate even if he desired to. This woman who laid beneath him, captured in his embrace, was to be his wife. His partner forever. He knew this as if it were a common fact and not some in-depth desire of the heart. She was warm and safe. He hadn’t blinked an eye before abandoning everything he knew. He was ready to start anew. He felt so vulnerable without a pattern yet it was so exciting. It was daring to steer far from the path that was built for you. 

With her hands running up and down his body, Jumin tightened his hold on her. He broke their kiss slowly, feeling her warm breath against his face. He brushed his nose against hers before tucking it in the crook of her neck. She was so warm. Her fingers crawled their way around his shoulders, wrapping her arms around him in a snug embrace.

Within her arms was a love that became more precious to Jumin than anything else. There was nothing like this. He couldn’t wait for a future with her. He was almost too eager to wait. He wanted to grab her by the waist and make her his. Kiss her, hold her, leave his mark on her. Start a life with her and her alone.

Jumin kissed the crook of her neck softly, leaving warm dampness on her skin. She let out a hum of content and rubbed his back. He sucked just a touch here and there, not daring to leave behind marks where they could be seen but just enough to get her breathing heavier. Her fingers curled into his shoulders, her nails digging in. 

She was an incredible turn on. He wouldn’t dare admit the nights that passed where he laid dreaming of her, fantasizing about her. She was like poison to his body. Just the thought of her made him go rigid, his body temperature rising, and his mind swirling with images he was almost ashamed of. Everything about her was attractive. She was intelligent and her heart made her all the more beautiful. Whether others deemed her as stunning, ordinary, or even unattractive, it didn’t matter to him. She was the most beautiful person alive in Jumin’s eyes. 

He kissed her harder, quickly finding her lips, as he feverishly touched her. She made him come alive. There was nothing more enticing than someone who simply loved you for you. There was nothing viscous in her eyes. She had the purest intentions, and that only drove Jumin even more wild. She was unlike any woman he’d ever met before. 

Tangled with her body, Jumin found everything he’d ever been searching for. A home, a future, and peace. Within her eyes he saw the rest of his life. 

“You are,” Jumin muttered into her lips. “My most precious treasure.” He wrapped his arms around her tightly before pulling away to rest his head against her chest. It wasn’t often he was the one being held, but when it did happen it was nice. A moment to be treasured. 

She raked her shaky fingers through his hair tenderly, softening Jumin’s demeanor. He relaxed his body still tense from their kisses and closed his eyes. The air was cool and the slight buzz from the champagne had long begun to wear off, leaving him in a tired state. He knew he could fall asleep right here without an ounce of trouble. 

Once the sun rose Jumin knew he needed to begin. He had so much in store for them. He needed to figure out his employment first, then their situation. Would it be more appropriate to find them a place to live  _ then _ propose to her? And how on earth should he go about it? It was a romantic ordeal, yes, and he would hate to disappoint her. If he was to be the man of her dreams, he was determined to do everything up and beyond her hopes and desires. 

But for now, Jumin would push those busy thoughts away and relish the moment he had with his love beneath the stars.

  
  
  
  



End file.
